The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus and an image recording apparatus.
In recent years, when outputting image signals indicating images photographed by a photographing apparatus (to be concrete, image data generated through photographing by a digital camera or the like, image data obtained by making photographed images to be electronic ones with a film scanner or a flat bed scanner, and data generated when the aforementioned data are processed or converted in terms of format by various application programs) from an output apparatus such as a printing apparatus or a display apparatus, prescribed image processing is generally conducted on the image signals corresponding to output images for giving favorable impression to a person who observes the output images.
For example, as a known technology, there is a white balance adjustment function. The white balance adjustment function is a function to adjust a balance of a color that changes depending on a light source, and when this white balance adjustment function is not used, when a subject that is white under a fluorescent lamp is photographed, the white subject becomes greenish, and when a subject that is white under a tungsten lamp is photographed, the white subject becomes reddish, because of characteristics (color temperature) of light that varies depending on a light source (environment light) such as sunlight, a tungsten lamp and a fluorescent lamp. Therefore, color correction is conducted for adjustment by the white balance adjustment function, so that a white subject may be photographed to be white.
Further, there have been disclosed various technologies for correcting a gap between an impression which was caused by an influence of flashlight in flash photographing, in addition to color temperature according to environment light in the course of photographing, and was given to a photographer in the course of photographing, and an impression which was given by an image obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus, and for correcting to express an image or a color preference desired by a customer.
For example, TOKKAIHEI No. 7-322274 discloses an image processing method that can reproduce images having an excellent white balance, by conducting gamma correction for R, G and B signals based on color temperature information recorded in each frame on a magnetic recording layer of a developed still photo-film, and thereby by correcting color temperature in photographing, with respect to image signals obtained through scanning of frame images on the developed still photo-film. There is further disclosed simultaneously an image processing method which prevents that a subject turns black by controlling correction and conducting image processing for halftone when conducting gamma correction for RGB signals based on backlight information recorded in each frame on a magnetic recording layer.
Further, in TOKKAI No. 2000-261825, there are disclosed an image processing method and a processing apparatus wherein color conversion is conducted based on specified information wherein color temperature which is desired by a user to be outputted is expressed with sensitive-expression such as xe2x80x9csoberxe2x80x9d when color temperature owned by images is changed and outputted, and output images with impression according to an image of a person who observes is obtained.
Further, in TOKKAI No. 2001-238177, there are disclosed an image processing method and an image processing apparatus wherein image data of photographing scene of a subject is obtained in a camera, then, camera information obtained or inputted in photographing of a subject is obtained, and further when occasion demands, related information concerning this photographing scene is taken in, and photographing scene is estimated by at least one of camera information and related information or by a combination of this and image data, and prescribed image processing according to the estimated photographing scene is conducted.
Further, in TOKKAI No. 2001-177732, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus wherein environment light information, flash information and an object distance in flash photographing are obtained, and in accordance with information of the aforesaid information, color reproduction condition that differs for each image area is established, and image processing is conducted so that a principal subject and a background may show suitable color preference.
However, when recent diversification of generating means for image signals indicating exposed images, including an inexpensive digital camera for toy use, a lens shutter digital camera, an SLR high-grade digital camera, a film scanner and a flat-bed scanner, diversification of photographing surroundings and photographing scenes which advance following the aforementioned diversification of generating means for image signals, and demands of customers for further high quality are considered, it cannot be said that all of them have sufficient effects.
The technology disclosed in the aforesaid TOKKAIHEI No. 7-322274 is one wherein the proposed image processing is based on color temperature information recorded in each frame on a magnetic recording layer of a developed still photo-film, and an image on a developed still photo-film having no magnetic recording layer and an image photographed by a digital camera are not taken into consideration, which makes the aforesaid technology to be poor in versatility. In addition, information is written is written or no information is written, depending on camera types and performances, which also makes the aforesaid technology to be poor in versatility. Further, the technology cannot be applied to the scene that is controlled, as in flash photographing, by plural light sources such as environment light and flashlight, because a color temperature varies depending on an area in the image.
Further, the technology disclosed in TOKKAI No. 2000-261825 is one in which color conversion is conducted based on specified information wherein color temperature which is desired by a user to be outputted is expressed with sensitive expression such as xe2x80x9csoberxe2x80x9d, in which one sensitive expression corresponds to one color temperature value. However, an image imagined by a user from the sensitive expression is various and is not univocal, which makes it difficult to say positively that customers are fully satisfied.
The technology disclosed in the aforesaid TOKKAI No. 2001-238177 is one wherein image data of photographing scene of a subject photographed in a camera are obtained, then, camera information obtained or inputted in the course of photographing a subject and related information concerning the photographing scene are obtained, and photographing scene is estimated by the use of the obtained information so that prescribed image processing is conducted in accordance with the estimated photographing scene. This technology, however, does not pay any attention to the scene controlled by plural light sources (namely, fluorescent or tungsten lamp and flashlight) as in flash photographing under a fluorescent lamp or a tungsten lamp (namely, indoors), for example, and the technology cannot cope with the image for which the controlling light source varies depending on an area in the image.
The technology disclosed in the aforesaid TOKKAI No. 2001-177732 is one wherein environment light information, flash information and an object distance are obtained, then, a color reproduction condition that varies depending on each area in the image is established in accordance with the aforesaid information, and image processing is conducted so that a principal subject and a background may show suitable color preference. However, the technology does not pay any attention to the fact that an effective area and an effective light amount of flashlight for the area for a subject to be photographed are dependent greatly not only on the object distance but also on a zoom magnification and ISO speed.
Subjects of the invention are to solve the problems in the conventional art stated above, and to conduct prescribed image processing about image signals indicating images exposed under plural light sources, by the simple and all-purpose means that can cope with various photographing surroundings, photographing conditions, various photographing apparatuses and various image signal generating apparatuses, so that image signals which can give favorable impression to an observer.
The invention includes the following structures to attain the subjects stated above.
Structure (1)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there is included a determining process that determines contents of image processing to be conducted on the image signals based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing, and on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed.
Structure (2)
The image processing method according to Structure (1), wherein contents of image processing to be conducted on the aforesaid image signals are further determined in the determining process stated above, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (3)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are included a mixed area estimating process that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, and a determining process that determines contents of the image processing based on at least one of information-about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed and on results of estimation in the mixed area estimating process.
Structure (4)
The image processing method according to Structure (3) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (5)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are included a mixed area estimating process that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, a mixed ratio estimating process that estimates a mixed ratio of flashlight in the course of photographing to environment light in the course of photographing, based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed, and a determining process that determines contents of the image processing based on the mixed ratio of flashlight in the course of photographing to environment light in the course of photographing estimated in the mixed ratio estimating process.
Structure (6)
The image processing method according to Structure (5) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing in the mixed area estimating process.
Structure (7)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are included a mixed area estimating process that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, a mixed ratio estimating process that estimates a mixed ratio of flashlight in the course of photographing to environment light in the course of photographing, based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed, a detecting process that detects an area having the mixed ratio equivalent to or more than a prescribed value estimated in the mixed ratio estimating process, and a determining process that determines contents of the image processing based on the results of the detection in the detecting process.
Structure (8)
The image processing method according to Structure (7) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (9)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (5)-(8) wherein there is further estimated the mixed ratio of the environment light and flashlight based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flash light in the course of photographing and information about an object distance, in the mixed ratio estimating process.
Structure (10)
The image processing method according to Structure (9) wherein there is estimated the mixed ratio of the environment light and flashlight, based on information of return of flashlight included in information about flashlight, in the mixed ratio estimating process.
Structure (11)
The image processing method according to Structure (7) or Structure (8) wherein there is detected an area where the mixed ratio has a value that is not less than a prescribed value, based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a position of a subject, in the detecting process.
Structure (12)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (7)-(11) wherein there are determined contents of image processing in accordance with hue information of the area detected in the detecting process in, in the determining process.
Structure (13)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (7)-(12) wherein there is further included a judging process that judges whether a flesh color is included in an area detected in the detecting process, and contents of image processing are determined in accordance with the result of judgment in the judging process, in the determining process.
Structure (14)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there is included a determining process that determines contents of image processing conducted on the image signals, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position.
Structure (15)
The image processing method according to Structure (14) wherein contents of image processing conducted on the image signals are further determined based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing, in the determining process.
Structure (16)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are included a mixed area estimating process that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, and a determining process that determines contents of the image processing based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position and on the result of the estimation in the mixed area estimating process.
Structure (17)
The image processing method according to Structure (16) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing, in the mixed area estimating process.
Structure (18)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are included a mixed area estimating process that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, a detecting process that detects an area including a principal subject irradiated by flashlight, based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position and a determining process that determines contents of the image processing based on the result of the detection in the detecting process.
Structure (19)
The image processing method according to Structure (18) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing, in the mixed area estimating process.
Structure (20)
The image processing method according to Structure (18) wherein there is further determined contents of image processing based on information about photographing scene, in the determining process.
Structure (21)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (14)-(20) wherein contents of image processing are determined in accordance with hue information of an area where a principal subject irradiated by flashlight is included, in the determining process.
Structure (22)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (14)-(21) wherein there is further included a judging process that judges whether or not a flesh color is included in an area where a principal subject irradiated by the flashlight is included, and contents of image processing are determined based on the result of judgment in the judging process.
Structure (23)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (1)-(22) wherein the image processing includes at least one processing out of contrast correction, color balance correction, hue correction, chroma correction, lightness correction, elimination of granulated noise and enhancement of sharpness.
Structure (24)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (1)-(22) wherein there is adjusted a degree of at least one processing out of contrast correction, color balance correction, hue correction, chroma correction, lightness correction, elimination of granulated noise and enhancement of sharpness.
Structure (25)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (1)-(22) wherein there is further included a correction process that conducts color correction so that a flesh color area may show a prescribed flesh color when the flesh color area is included in the image.
Structure (26)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there is provided a determining means (section) that determines contents of image processing that is conducted on the image signals based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information of flashlight in the course of photographing and at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed.
Structure (27)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (26) wherein the determining means (section) further determines contents of image processing that is conducted on the image signals, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (28)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing and a determining means (section) that determines contents of the image processing based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed and on the result of the estimation by the mixed area estimating means (section).
Structure (29)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (28) wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) further estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (30)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing,
a mixed ratio estimating means (section) that estimates a mixed ratio of environment light in the course of photographing and flashlight based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed, and a determining means (section) that determines contents of the image processing based on the mixed ratio of the environment light in the course of photographing and flashlight estimated by the mixed ratio estimating means (section).
Structure (31)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (30) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing, in the mixed area estimating means (section).
Structure (32)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, a mixed ratio estimating means (section) that estimates a mixed ratio of environment light in the course of photographing and flashlight based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed, a detecting means (section) that detects an area where the mixed ratio estimated by the mixed ratio estimating means (section) has a value that is not less than the prescribed value, and a determining means (section) that determines contents of the image processing based on the results of the detection in the detecting means (section).
Structure (33)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (32) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about an object distance in the course of photographing, in the mixed area estimating means (section).
Structure (34)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (30)-(33) wherein there is further estimated a mixed ratio of the environment light and flashlight based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and information about an object distance, in the mixed ratio estimating means (section).
Structure (35)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (34) wherein there is estimated a mixed ratio of the environment light and flashlight based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and information about an object distance, in the mixed ratio estimating means (section).
Structure (36)
The image processing apparatus according to Structures (32) or (33) wherein there is detected an area where the mixed ratio is not less than a prescribed value, based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position, in the detecting means (section).
Structure (37)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (32)-(36) wherein contents of image processing are determined in accordance with hue information of an area detected by the detecting means (section), in the determining means (section).
Structure (38)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (32)-(37) wherein there is further included a judging means (section) that judges whether a flesh color is included in the area detected by the detecting means (section) or not, and the determining means (section) determines contents of image processing in accordance with the results of judgment in the judging means (section).
Structure (39)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there is provided a determining means (section) that determines contents of image processing conducted on the image signals, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position.
Structure (40)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (39) wherein the determining means (section) further determines contents of image processing conducted on the image signals based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (41)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing and a determining means (section) that determines contents of image processing based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position and on the results of the estimation conducted by the mixed area estimating means (section).
Structure (42)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (41) wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) further estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (43)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing,
a detecting means (section) that detects an area in which a principal subject irradiated by flashlight is included, based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position, and a determining means (section) that determines contents of image processing based on the results of the detection by the detecting means (section).
Structure (44)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (43) wherein there is further estimated whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, in the mixed area estimating means (section).
Structure (45)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (43) wherein there is further determined contents of image processing based on information about photographing scene, in the determining means (section).
Structure (46)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (39)-(45) wherein contents of image processing are determined in accordance with hue information of an area in which a principal subject irradiated by flashlight is included, in the determining means (section).
Structure (47)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (39)-(46) wherein there is further provided a judging means (section) that judges whether or not a flesh color is included in an area in which a principal subject irradiated by flashlight is included, and contents of image processing are determined based on the results of the judgment by the judging means (section), in the determining means (section).
Structure (48)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (26)-(47) wherein the image processing includes at least one processing out of contrast correction, color balance correction, hue correction, chroma correction, lightness correction, elimination of granulated noise and enhancement of sharpness.
Structure (49)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (26)-(47) wherein a degree of at least one processing among contrast correction, color balance correction, hue correction, chroma correction, lightness correction, elimination of granulated noise and enhancement of sharpness is adjusted based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing.
Structure (50)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (26)-(47) wherein there is further provided a correcting means (section) that conducts color correction so that a flesh color area may show a prescribed flesh color, when a flesh color area is included in the image.
Structure (51)
An image recording apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and recording image signals for output use, wherein there is provided a determining means (section) that determines contents of image processing that is conducted on the image signals, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed.
Structure (52)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (51) wherein the determining means (section) further determines contents of image processing that is conducted on the image signals, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (53) 
An image recording apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and recording image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, and a determining means (section) that determines contents of the image processing based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed and on the results of the estimation by the mixed area estimating means (section).
Structure (54)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (53) wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) further estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (55)
An image recording apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and recording image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing,
a mixed ratio estimating means (section) that estimates a mixed ratio of environment light in the course of photographing and flashlight based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed, and a determining means (section) that determines contents of the image processing based on the mixed ratio. of the environment light and flashlight both in the course of photographing, estimated by the mixed ratio estimating means (section).
Structure (56)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (55) wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) further estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (57)
An image recording apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and recording image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing,
a mixed ratio estimating means (section) that estimates a mixed ratio of environment light in the course of photographing and flashlight based on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing and information about ISO speed, a detecting means (section) that detects an area where the mixed ratio estimated by the mixed ratio estimating means (section) has a value that is not less than a prescribed value, and a determining means (section) that determines contents of the image processing based on the results of the detection in the detecting means (section).
Structure (58)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (57) wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) further estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (59)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (55)-(58) wherein the mixed ratio estimating means (section) further estimates the mixed ratio of the environment light and flashlight, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and information about a subject distance.
Structure (60)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (59) wherein the mixed ratio estimating means (section) estimates the mixed ratio of environment light and flashlight based on return information of flash light included in information about flash light.
Structure (61)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (57) or (58) wherein the detecting means (section) detects an area where the mixed ratio has a value that is not less than a prescribed value, based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position.
Structure (62)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (57)-(61) wherein the determining means (section) determines contents of image processing in accordance with hue information of an area detected by the detecting means (section).
Structure (63)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (57)-(62) wherein there is further provided a judging means (section) that judges whether a flesh color is included in an area detected by the detecting means (section), and the determining means (section) determines contents of image processing in accordance with the result of the judgment in the judging means (section).
Structure (64)
An image recording apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and recording image signals for output use, wherein there is provided a determining means (section) that determines contents of image processing conducted on the image signals, based on information about environment light in the coursed of photographing, information about flashlight in the coursed of photographing and on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position.
Structure (65)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (64) wherein the determining means (section) further determines contents of image processing conducted on the image signals, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (66)
An image recording apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and recording image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing,
and a determining means (section) that determines contents of the image processing based on at least one of information about a subject area and information of a subject position and on the result of estimation by the mixed area estimating means (section).
Structure (67)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (66) wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) further estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (68)
An image recording apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating images obtained through photographing by a photographing apparatus and recording image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, and a detecting means (section) that detects an area in which a principal subject irradiated by flashlight is included based on at least one of information about a subject area and information of a subject position, and a determining means (section) that determines contents of image processing based on the results of the detection by the detecting means (section).
Structure (69)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (68) wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) further estimates whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not, based on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (70)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (68) wherein the determining means (section) further determines contents of image processing based on information about photographing scene.
Structure (71)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (64)-(70) wherein the determining means (section) determines contents of image processing based on hue information of an area in which a principal subject irradiated by flashlight is included.
Structure (72)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (64)-(71) wherein there is further provided a judging means (section) that judges whether or not a flesh color is included in an area in which a principal subject irradiated by the flashlight is included, and the determining means (section) determines contents of image processing based on the results of the judgment by the judging means (section).
Structure (73)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(72) wherein the image processing includes at least one processing out of contrast correction, color balance correction, hue correction, chroma correction, lightness correction, elimination of granulated noise and enhancement of sharpness.
Structure (74)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(72) wherein the degree of at least one processing out of contrast correction, color balance correction, hue correction, chroma correction, lightness correction, elimination of granulated noise and enhancement of sharpness, is adjusted, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and on information about flashlight.
Structure (75)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(72) wherein there is further provided a correcting means (section) that conducts color correction so that the flesh color area may show a prescribed flesh color when a flesh color area is included in the imaged.
Structure (76)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(75) wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a printing medium for outputting.
Structure (77)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(75) wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) records the image signals on a silver halide type photographic paper.
Structure (78)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(75) wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a printing medium through an ink jet method for printing.
Structure (79)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(75) wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a printing medium through an electrophotographic method.
Structure (80)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(75) wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a printing medium through a sublimation method.
Structure (81)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(75) wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a printing medium through a thermal method.
Structure (82)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (51)-(75) wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) records the image signals on a recording medium as digital data.
Structure (83)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (82) wherein the recording medium is at least one of CD-R, CD-RW, MD, a memory card, an IC card, a flexible disk and a magneto-optical disk.